Llegar tarde a casa
by LylsUniverse
Summary: Sabes que tu madre va a matarte en cuando te vea entrar por la puerta de casa, pero simplemente hay cosas por las que vale la pena retrasarse y aguantar los regaños. Hay cosas a las que difícilmente te puedes resistir. TaixMatt/YAOI/PWP . .


_**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece_

_**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene yaoi (relación chicoxchico). Si esto no es lo tuyo, por favor, no lo leas. En cambio si el yaoi te gusta, ¡adelante! =)_

_Rated **M **por lenguaje mal sonante y relación sexual explícita._

_N/A: Esto es muy PWP. Momento de ocio y ganas de leer yaoi y no encontrar nada D=. Es que ya me he leído todos los que hay sobre Tai y Matt xD._

_

* * *

_

**Llegar tarde a casa**

* * *

Y quieres lamerlo, saborearlo todo, pero él te lame primero y te sofocas, y te dejas hacer; te lame y siente tu sabor salado, jadeas mariconamente; te gustaría hacerle lo mismo pero no puedes, estás desposeído de ti mismo, porque se siente bien. Estás jodido. Te gusta, porque es tabú, y es la penumbra, el alcohol, y la curiosidad mandando.

Le sientes las manos recorrerte, como te aprietan el miembro ya adolorido que apenas recibe un poco de alivio ante caricias tan superficiales. Maldices tus pantalones de mezclilla, y lo maldices a él por ser tan suave. Gruñes y te toca fuerte, y entonces gimes, porque es rico.

Lo sientes por el cuello, por toda la cara. Adoras cuando atiende tu lengua y se dan de latigazos infatigables de deseo. Te sube la camiseta y te lame el pecho, te deja rastros de saliva y te gusta cómo se siente sobre tu piel. Tienes los pezones duros, y él te los aplasta con la lengua, sin misericordia, si hasta te mordisquea el muy bastardo, porque sabe que la sensación te supera, con tus jadeos le suplicas que siga chupando, y que, si es posible, lo haga más duro.

Cierras los ojos y te dejas ir. Él te somete a esas deliciosas torturas, y el único pensamiento coherente además de _"más"_ o _"rico"_ que se forma en tu cabeza es _"mientras más duro mejor"_. Le quieres sentir fuerte. Jamás en tu puta vida has sentido así antes. Ninguna chica te ha hecho sentir como él lo hace. Es que el rubio es maestro, te conoce todo, te sabe de memoria aunque sea esta la primera vez que te prueba de esa manera. Tiene manos expertas, que saben cómo tocarte el paquete y quitarte el aliento. Y tiene una lengua experta, que te produce escalofríos donde sea que se pose.

Al principio gemías bajito. Era la vergüenza y el orgullo. Ahora el orgullo y la vergüenza se te fueron por el culo. Gimes más alto, y ya no lo intentas disimular. Quieres hacerle saber que toda esa puta magia que te hace te gusta montones, que quieres seguir sintiéndole sobre ti, llenándote de saliva caliente que al segundo se pone fría.

Un momento de lucidez te atrapa, y consigues moverte por ti mismo al fin. Muevas la mano, y lo haces para llegar a rozarle la entrepierna. Y jadeas al sentirle, porque Matt está duro, como una piedra, como tú mismo lo estás, y se siente enorme bajo la tela. Te regocija el sonido gutural que escapa de la garganta del rubio. Te hace saber que él está tan necesitado de ti como tú lo estás de él. Y te dan ganas de complacerle, de llenarle de saliva y de lamerlo todo. Te entra como un apetito, y la imagen mental del rubio y de ti, con roles invertidos, se te antoja jodidamente excitante.

Le separas de ti con un leve agarrón de hombros. Él te mira confundido, y por un segundo crees apreciar miedo en su mirada de acero azul ya fundido, pero ese miedo se reemplaza por deseo cuando nota que el gesto de tu cara dice de todo, menos algún indicio de querer detener esa locura. Le empujas para que caiga sobre la cama, pero él no cae, porque es terco como una mula y le gusta hacerse el difícil, y entonces sólo se semi recuesta, apoyándose en los codos para quedar levemente incorporado. Te inclinas sobre su cara y se lamen, se muerden, se chupan. Poco hay de besos, los besos se quedan cortos por la pasión y la urgencia que sienten. Te separas y empiezas a bajar, le lames el cuello, y te divierte, porque notas los escalofríos que le provocas. Le lames la oreja, desde el lóbulo a la punta, te gusta que escuche y sienta tu respiración caliente. Bajas, y vas directo al cierre del pantalón. Él se sorprende, pero no hace nada para detenerte, de hecho, te ayuda a bajarse la prenda con un poco de desesperación. Te maravilla ver esa erección que se adivina poderosa, sofocada por la tela negra del bóxer. Esa prenda también es bajada en un segundo, y ese falo rosado se alza vigoroso ante tu mudo gesto de asombro, curiosidad y deseo. Te humedeces los labios, te inclinas y botas aire; tu respiración le hace cosquillas. Le rozas la punta con la punta de tus labios, y él se estremece, expectante, ansioso, urgido. Asomas la lengua con timidez, le mojas la cabeza al lamerla como a un helado. Le oyes jadear y eso te incita a repetir la acción. Líquido pre seminal escapa de la diminuta apertura, y te sorprende, porque te gusta el sabor. Tu lamida se hace más profunda, y le miras, curioso por ver su expresión, y él tiene los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula un tanto apretada. Te gusta ese gesto porque lo hace ver jodidamente sensual. Ya no te aguantas y te lo metes todo a la boca, y él gime tu nombre, sí, lo dice clarito, porque no puede evitar que se le salga, y eso te motiva tantísimo. Mueves la cabeza a lo loco, rápido. No tienes ni puta idea de cómo dar una mamada, a pesar de que a ti te han dado muchas. A ti siempre te gusta que te chupen rápido y hasta el fondo, así que así intentas hacérselo. Es agotador, pero a la mierda el cansancio o el acuciante dolor en tu mandíbula. Ver a Matt con los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta, jadeando sin tapujos y con el mayor sonrojo de su vida valía toda esa incomodidad.

—Tai… —te dice el rubio con dificultad.

Sabes por qué lo dice, te está avisando, para que te quites porque si no se correrá en tu boca. Y tú para eso no estás preparado, no aún. Pero aún así te quedas un poco más, haciéndolo más fuerte y más rápido.

—Tai… —jadea ya sin aliento.

Y te lo sacas de la boca por poquísimo, porque apenas está fuera, y un chorro de leche caliente se estrella en tu cara. Haces un ruidito de fastidio y asco, porque te entra en un ojo. Con uno abierto, mientras te frotas el otro para quitarte la porquería, le miras. Está recuperando el aliento, y se limpia saliva que se le ha escurrido por la comisura de la boca. De debajo de la almohada saca la remera de su pijama, te jala sin consideración del brazo y te hace caer de espaldas a la cama. Te tira la remera sobre la cara, para que te limpies. Todo queda oscuro, y cuando te quitas la prenda de la cara, te sorprendes al descubrirte con los pantalones a medio quitar. Te limpias la cara de todas formas, y no te quejas. Matt te desviste de la cintura para abajo, y sientes una ola de expectación y calentura al ver cómo te mira la verga erecta y se relame los labios. Con la mano la toma, y la acaricia en toda su longitud. Gimes, y gimes otra vez al sentir tu glande rodeado por su cavidad húmeda. Y ya no puedes pensar en nada más que no sea la cabeza del rubio hundida en tu entrepierna. Sientes que es como si fuera a tragarse tu pene, y esa sensación te fascina. Te lleva al borde de inmediato. Te chupa rápido, y tú, sin poder hacer o decir nada, te corres fuerte, como nunca en tu vida. Y él no se quita como tú, se lo traga todo, y esa sensación de él tragándose tu leche te excita. Te lame suavemente para ayudarte a calmarte después del explosivo orgasmo. Pero tu miembro sigue duro. Te incorporas y le coges del cuello de la camisa para atraerlo hacia ti, él casi te cae encima, y ambos jadean cuando sus erecciones chocan deliciosamente. Te fundes con él en un beso voraz. La mano de él sujeta (con cierta dificultad) las vergas duras de ambos, que se frotan y frotan de forma alucinante. Se dejan caer sobre la cama, de costado, mirándose. Te adueñas de su lengua, y los dos agarran la virilidad del otro, y las manos comienzan a recorrer todo el largo. Estás tan concentrado, y de pronto sientes una mano estrujándote el culo. Pero no te quejas nada. Tú creías que sólo a las tipas había que agarrarles el culo, porque lo tenían bien formado y era provocativo y agradable al tacto, nunca creíste que les podía gustar, o qué podían sentir. Y ahora sabes que si te agarran el culo se siente jodidamente bien. La mano de Matt es grande y suave, y te masajea rico. Sientes entonces que su mano se desliza hacia esa hendidura con lentitud, y entonces comprendes su intensión. Y quieres decirle que no, que ni de puta madre te vas a dejar, pero su tacto suave te gusta, te da de esas cosquillas ricas que te suben por la columna vertebral, revientan, y llegan hasta la punta de tus dedos.

Sientes un dedo de él, pero lo único que hace es hacer presión, nada más. Y esas suaves y superficiales pulsaciones en tu entrada trasera te ponen, oh, sí. Sientes que el ano te palpita ansioso para recibir ese dedo, pero Matt demuestra no tener intensiones de meterlo. Y eso te molesta. Te separas de él, que gruñe al perder dominio sobre tu lengua. Ni siquiera le miras, porque te da vergüenza, y es que lo que estás a punto de hacer es jodidamente maricón. Pero a la mierda eso, estás caliente, necesitado, y quieres todo lo que él te pueda ofrecer. Le das la espalda, y te arrodillas, te ayudas del pecho para apoyarte, y alzas el culo hacia él.

—Hazlo —dices en un puto tono suplicante, volteando el rostro con dificultad para mirarle.

Y él niega con la cabeza, aunque su mirada se ha tornado feroz. Te mira, e intenta hacerte entrar en razón. Él quiere evitarte dolor y tú lo sabes, pero la curiosidad y el deseo pueden más que el querer evitar el dolor. No le tienes miedo al dolor, eres valiente. Y además, te dolerá sólo al principio, ¿no? Después sentirás placer, mucho placer.

Matt te sigue mirando, como reprochándote que le ofrezcas el culo tan fácilmente. Pero tú le das una mejor vista de tu estrecha entrada con la ayuda de tus manos, y le ves tragar saliva. Piensas que has esperado una eternidad cuando el rubio al fin se digna a moverse, pero te desconcierta que él se ponga de rodillas. Entiendes un segundo antes de sentir su cálida y húmeda lengua acariciando tu entrada. Te lame y te llena de saliva, te prepara metiendo la lengua, y jadeas porque se siente genial, tal y como pensaste. Su mano aparece cerca de tu boca, y tú sin siquiera pensártelo, le lames los dedos, y los llenas de saliva. La lengua del rubio causa estragos placenteros en tu interior, pero entonces, el rubio te quita su mano, y la lengua es reemplazada por un dedo. Y te duele. Joder que sí. Te raspa, y te arde, pero después de unos minutos el movimiento se hace fluido y ya no raspa. Vuelves a sentir el ardor cuando inserta otro dedo en tu interior, pero como con el primero, al rato se pasa, y se te olvida, y lo único que sientes es placer, sucio y prohibido, pero exquisito.

Gruñes cuando sientes que los dedos te abandonan. Jadeas al sentir su glande caliente y necesitado rozarse contra tu entrada. Te preparas porque sabes que se viene fuerte. Le sientes entrar. Aprietas la mandíbula porque no quieres dejar escapar ningún quejido por el dolor lacerante que sientes. Se adentra, y una vez lo sientes todo adentro, respiras hondo y deseas quedarte así, quietito, porque lo que te dolió fue la entrada, y tenerlo ya adentro se siente bien. Pero el jodido rubio ignora tus pensamientos y sale. La salida duele, te duele incluso más que la entrada. No te quejas ni una sola vez, y después de que él repitiera la acción unas cuatro veces más, sientes que ya no duele tanto, y no sabes si es porque tu estrechez ya se acostumbró a la intromisión, o porque por tanto dolor ya no sientes nada. La respuesta te llega clara cuando, después de entrar de una sola estocada, él se empieza a mover dentro tuyo. Su miembro se frota contra tus estrechas y sensibles paredes, y golpea un punto que te hace sentir una delicia indescriptible.

Al comienzo el rubio es lento, y le agradeces mentalmente por la consideración. Pero luego de un rato eso te fastidia, le quieres rápido y duro, y empiezas a mover las caderas en busca de ese contacto deseado. Y Matt se descontrola. Te penetra salvaje y desposeído de sí mismo, y a ti te encanta. Te gusta también que se haya hecho hacia atrás, para sentarse contigo encima, y que te haya agarrado tu dura y necesitada verga, para atenderla mientras tu saltas y te agitas y el aumenta el ritmo de las estocadas.

La cama suena, como si chillara, pero tus gemidos y sus jadeos son mucho más poderosos. Te apega contra su pecho, sientes su aliento caliente golpearte el cuello.

—Tai... —gime él en tono de voz sumamente turbador.

Y cuando dice tu nombre, te derramas en su mano. El orgasmo te golpea violentamente, imparable, fogoso, impetuoso, ardiente. Sientes dentro de ti una calidez que te quema, y sabes que él también acabó. Sin dejar de rodear con la mano tu miembro, sin siquiera dar indicios de querer salir de dentro de ti, Matt suspira y oculta la cara en tu hombro.

Cuando tú ya recobras el aliento, con delicadeza te quita de encima, y abandona tu interior. Buscas tu ropa y te vistes, y evitas mirarle, así como él evita mirarte a ti. Miras el reloj y te das cuenta de lo tarde que es, y que en cuanto llegues a casa tu madre te dará una buena tunda por no avisarle.

—Ya debo irme —murmuras, mirándole al fin.

Él sólo asiente con la cabeza.

Coges tu cuaderno de matemática, y recuerdas que habías ido a casa del rubio a estudiar. Lo metes en la mochila y te pones la chaqueta que dejaste colgada del respaldo de la silla del escritorio.

Te giras a verlo para despedirte, pero él no te está mirando. No te atreves a decirle nada y sales de su habitación en silencio. A fuera está todo a oscuras. Llegas hasta la puerta y antes de salir, el rubio sale de su habitación y te llama. Tú volteas a mirar; le ves gracias a la luz que sale de su habitación, pero estás seguro de que él no te ve.

Lo sientes acercarse a ti a toda velocidad, la mochila se te cae al piso, y eres asestado contra la puerta, mientras sus labios te atrapan en un beso posesivo y demandante, un beso húmedo que hace que se te ponga dura en cuestión de segundos. Y le respondes con el mismo frenesí, metiéndole las manos por debajo de la camisa y tocándole la piel.

—¿Tienes que irte? —te dice de una forma casi suplicante, sugerente y turbadora a la vez, como una jadeo.

No le respondes. No quieres decirle que sí porque deseas quedarte y besarle, y sentirle más, pero tampoco quieres que tu madre te regañe por regresar a casa más tarde aún.

Él no espera tu respuesta y te besa de nuevo. Los sonidos de las gargantas de ambos se funden, también sus respiraciones. Matt lleva las manos a tu pantalón, y te lo baja, junto a la ropa interior, con maestría. Se agacha y su lengua se arremolina alrededor de tu vara ya lista. Gimes.

—Mi madre va a matarme —dices, rendido, haciéndote a la idea de que llegaras a casa mucho más tarde.

* * *

_N/A: La mayoría de fics sobre Tai y Matt que he leído, Tai siempre es el seme, y Yama un uke ultra sensible y llorón, así que quise irme por lo diferente ;)._

_ El título es un asco, lo sé. Estoy abierta a sugerencias =)._

_Gracias por leer._

_Lyls_


End file.
